The present invention relates to a surgically implantable apparatus for providing fluid communication with the interior of the body of a patient and, in specific embodiments, a permanently implanted, valved apparatus for introducing nutrient fluid into the gastrointestinal tract of the patient. Devices of this general type are classified as surgical cannula in class 128, subclass 348, of the United States Patent and Trademark Office files.